En el Inframundo
by Emmettzz
Summary: Que les pareceria estar un fin de semana en el inframundo filmando la vida de la pareja Hades y Perséfone... Pues en este fin de semana podra ocurrir cualquier cosa entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

Bueno bueno vengo a molestar con este Fic que esta dedicado especialmente a mi Polola que siempre a querido leer un fic mio pero nunca a podido por que sus pobres ojos virginales sufririan _mucho._

_Ok esto es para ti mi polola mia solo mia ¬¬ no se te ocurra engañarme!.Ok primero que nada aca va una peuqeña gran dedicatoria con todo mi Luv (weko).. Polola polola me perturva llamarte polola en la red xD pero no importa.. Este Fic es para ti que mi te quere muchooooooo (Ok ya lo dije me quite un pero de encima) y que pues para que tus virginales ojos sigan intactos. espero que te guste y no me disfrutalo que quizas Hades en realidad me pulverise por burlarme de el un poco... Tambien esto va por que mi no escribe Fics para cualquiera ñe ... Y es por nuestra gran-extraña-mistica conecxion rara que tememos como Grover y Percy ... por que soy la cabra!.. bueno lee y lee por que si no te golpeo._

_Bueno yo solo juego con los personajes y cosa cosa cosa *Ooo miren un cerdo volando ¿lo pueden ver?* Ok amm bueno lo demas ya se lo saben no?... yo y mi mono drogado nos despedimos :)_

* * *

**_Llegando al Inframundo_**

En un mundo donde existen muchos matinales, arriba del Empire States existe una red de T.V olímpica donde los dioses disfrutan de sus noticias todos los días junto al matinal "Agarrese". El matinal es conducido por una peculiar hija de Hermes que se dedica a difundir noticas por este medio cosa que a su padre no le agrada mucho.

Los dioses se reúnen por las mañanas a oír el matinal y los "chismes".

-Buenos días Dioses, Diosas y menores-Saludo alegremente-Hoy es un nuevo día en el Olimpo, Un espléndido lunes para hoy le tenemos mucho que contar, Primero que nada denle la bienvenida a nuestra invitada especial-

Atrás de la conductora yacía sentado en un asiento oro puro Perséfone.-Perséfone le dedico una sonrisa a la cámara cinco mientras saludaba.

-OK. se preguntaran por que esta aquí _ella._ Bueno la respuesta es muy simple como todos ya saben ella es pricio..-Es interrumpida por el director que la mira severamente-_Esposa-_señalo enfatizando-del gran Hades señor de las tinieblas-Se oscurece el Set y suena la risa malvada de la conductora-Bueno nos tomamos la libertad de invadir el riendo de este y ver como es la vida de Perséfone y Hades en aspecto marital, ya saben como se dice que hay tensión en la pareja y todo eso, Pero antes, Sabes que no les guata a los bebes? Los pañales ásperos así que compre mama los pañales suaves con Aloe-Vera y su bebe será feliz y vamos a COMERCIALES!.

Suena la canción All Star y la conductora empieza a bailar, y se van a comerciales.

_**Después de diez minutos de comerciales.**_

-Sean bienvenidos de vuelta y vean nuestro genial fin de semana en el inframundo.- En la pantalla aparece la conductora con su camarógrafo. De fondo se pueden apreciar las almas pasando por el detector y mas al fondo se ve el castillo de Hades el cual es vigilado por criaturas terroríficas y horribles.

-Bueno, probando, probando. Apolo es sexy ¿funciona?-dice alzando una ceja- Santo Zeus esta hirviendo en este condenado lugar-

-¿Sabes?. Estamos trasmitiendo desde el bueno- le señalo el camarógrafo casi riendo

La conductora se sonroja furiosamente mientras maldice en silencio- ¡Ja!. Bueno estamos en el inframundo donde el clima esta muy caliente. Estamos a unos pasos de el ¿Castillo?, ¿Casa?, ¿Casota?, Bueno no se como llamarlo.- frunce el seño- Entremos!-

El camarógrafo y la conductora entran y se encuentran con un muy alto techo, mientras la conductora se queda mirando para arriba enfrente suyo aparece Hades.

-Bienvenidos a mi palacio-

-Bueno no es que le podamos decir palacio la verdad esta un poquito… Um como decirlo- Ares se le queda mirando con disgusto-Yo digo es hermoso-su voz suena un poco desconfiada-

-Les mostrare sus habitaciones- dicho eso comenzaron a caminar. De la nada misma salio una mujer dando tumbos y gritando como histérica.

-¡Hades!, me quieres explicar ¿por que mi secadora esta pulverizada?. Como quieres que me seque el pelo ¿A?-

- si no es impertinente creo que en este lugar hace el calor suficiente como para que se seque solo ¿no?

-¿Y quienes son ellos?, Espera ¿eso es una cámara?, ¿Esta grabando?...-Iba a preguntar algo mas pero la conductora la interrumpió.

-Espera. Yo hago las preguntas acá, Tu debes ser Perséfone, Y no fíjate es un cerdo, y si esta grabando- _por Zeus es una histérica_. Pensó astutamente la conductora, ¿_Estas siendo sarcástico ?._Vuelve a la historia quieres.

Ahora los gritos inundaban el lugar. Así como… ¡_Eres un bastardo!, Pero terroncito, Cállate, Yo mando aquí o maldito reprimido._

Hades se dirigió a la conductora y el camarógrafo tratando de mostrar una sonrisa.-Sus habitaciones son estas si desean algo mas toquen esta campana y los atenderán nos vemos mañana sábado en la mañana. Dicho esto se marcho dando tumbos y dejo solo a los muchachos en la recamara.

-Maldición este es un lugar de locos, hubiéramos llegado mañana en la mañana.- dijo la conductora revolviéndose el cabello.- Si pero esto será oro- le respondió el camarógrafo grabando la habitación y a ellos dos.- Claro si es que no nos mata Hades por pasar esto en la T.V-

-Por que crees que no le guste vivir en el inframundo, digo el la ama y le da todo. ¿Serán problemas en la cama?

-Puede ser, ¿a ti te gustaría vivir aquí?- le pregunto alzando una ceja- Um no se la verdad, si Apolo esta conmigo si- le respondió soñadora y sonrojándose un poco- Sabes que esto se trasmite también ¿no?- le dijo el camarógrafo riéndose.

-No lo había pensado así fíjate.

El camarógrafo hijo de Dionisio y buen amigo de ella fue la única persona que no dudo un segundo en ir en esta loca aventura. Su nombre era Sid. No era un chico por el cual las mujeres suspirasen pero tenia un buen cuerpo su cabello era caoba y sus ojos era morados oscuro como un buen vino. Siempre sonreía y le gustaba cultivar cosas, cosa que a su gran amiga le encantaba ya que este le cultivaba fresas.

Hallie era una chica extravagante de estatura promedio, pelo teñido morado oscuro, muy ágil cosa que fue heredada de su padre, rápida, sus ojos eran de un color negro intenso igual que su pelo, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a conseguir un buen reportaje y buenas noticias, para su mala suerte callo en las redes de Apolo y ella sabia bien que le iba a ser difícil conquistarlo pero nunca imposible.

Por la puerta se asomo un hombre de tunica sonriendo maliciosamente-Es hora de dormir pequeños-dijo pasando a la habitación.

La conductora lo miro con una ceja levantada y las manos en la cintura- ¿Que quieres Morfeo?

-Vengo a hacerte dormir, en mi guión sale eso- la miro como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo- Pues yo se que estas aquí solo por que hay cámaras y quieres salir en la TV.- le dijo esta empujándolo hacia la puerta.

-Pues no yo solo vine para que durmieras y soñaras esas cosas sucias que sueñas tu, así que ven acuéstate y de tirare energía.

-_Púdrete, _primero me tienes que atrapar- después de esto empezó a correr por toda la habitación mientras Morfeo trataba de atraparla para que se durmiera.

Después de cómo una hora ¡lo logro!..Una hurra por Morfeo

Después de la gran pelea con Morfeo y un intenso día con grandes pruebas para llegar al mundo de Hades cayeron rendidos en sus respectivas camas ya que el día siguiente iba a ser el principio de dos largos e intensos días filmado la vida de la pareja.

* * *

Bueno bueno primer capitulo terminado muajajjaj asi que faltan 2 asi que no me dejan un ¿review? haganlo por el mono por cada review que dejen un dia sin drogas para el mono ^^


	2. Sabado primera parte

_Buenoo aca el segundo capitulo la parte unooooooooo... chan chan... muajja bueno espero que te guste chikilla por que nadie mas lo lee T_T pero weno que se le va a hacer xD... bueno me desvanecere magicamente *PUF*_

_**Yo solo juego con los personajes y bla bla bla bla bla**_

* * *

_**Un sabado emocionante parte uno**_

Los Hellie y Sid estaban totalmente dormidos, En la cama de la derecha yacía Hellie. Por la puerta apareció un perro del infierno que se abalanzo a la cama de Hellie y la empezó a lamer.

-Pero que jolines- dijo adormilada tratando de empujar al perro. Pero el perro no se quería separar y como este era 20 veces mas grande que ella y mas fuerte siguió lamiéndola alegremente mientras movía su cola.- Coño ¡Sid!, quítame a esta bestia.- Su amigo no despertaba y Hellie ya estaba prácticamente nadando en baba de perro.-Maldición, ¡pero que asco¡ Ag ya basta perrito déjame- El perro la tomo por el pijama y salio corriendo por la casa corriendo con su nueva "amiga"… alegremente llego hasta el comedor donde estaba la pareja y la mama de perséfone.

-¡Lucario deja a la niña!- le reprehendió Hades. El perro ladro tristemente y la dejo en el piso bañada en baba.

-Por Zeus… Estoy llena de baba de perro-

-¡Que gran deducción!- comento Perséfone comiendo fruta. La chica la miro con odio.

-Por favor Hallie siéntate y desayuna algo estas muy flacucha… come Cereal- La mama de Perséfone agarro a Hallie y le puso un plato gigante de ensalada lleno de cereal.

-Dios explotare si me como todo- dijo mirando, _"Ya sabia de su obsesión con que la gente comiera cereal pero esto es mucho"_ pensó la muchacha.

-Pero te hace muy bien el cereal niña así que come-

-Por dios _suegra _deja esa entupida obsesión con el cereal-

-¿Estupida?, ¿te parece estupida?, Hija ¿no harás nada al respecto?- miro indignada a Hades esperando una respuesta de su hija. Perséfone miro a su madre y rodó los ojos y se dedico a comer. Por la puerta apareció Sid adormilado y Oliendo la miel y los Waffles recién hechos. Miro a su amiga y arqueo una ceja.

-Y a ti, ¿Qué te paso?- su voz sonaba distorsionada por los Waffles que se metió a la boca.

-O nada solo quise nadar en baba de perro, Es muy entretenido a ver si algún día lo intentas y es bueno para el cutis ¿sabes?- su voz era sarcástica – Me babeo un perro tarado-

-A-

Después del desayuno Hallie y Sid se dedicaron a poner las cámaras y los micrófonos por la "humilde y hermosa" casa de Hades.

-Listo esta era la ultima- dijo Sid contento por su gran trabajo y una sonrisa que cubría todo su rostro.

-Te ves como si acabaras de tener sexo con Afrodita-dijo riendo su amiga y palmeándole la espalda.

-Siempre sales con tus comentarios, nunca cambiaras ¿cierto?- la dejo con el habla en la boca y fue a encender las cámaras y micrófonos. La chica lo siguió hasta que todas las cámaras quedaran prendidas.

-¡Ja!, Esta todo listo, ya están grabando y todo-

-Genial, ahora solo nos queda Umm nose ¿comer?- Las cámaras ya están grabando así que todo lo que pasara desde este momento el lunes iba a salir en vivo, la regla era no cambiar ni editar las cintas así que estaba todo a la suerte

-¡Guof!... ¡Gouf!- Del otro lado de la estancia se encontraba el perro que había babeado en la mañana a Hallie. Se poso de modo que parecía que fuese a correr y caer encima de ellos, si quitar la vista de Hallie y moviendo la cola instintivamente.

-¡Mierda!... Viene por mi, ¡me comerá!... Noooooooooooooo- el No de la chica desapareció conforme corría para librarse del perro que la perseguía con singular entusiasmo.

_**Cámara uno: sala **_

Hades estaba sentado en su "trono" con una expresión de aburrimiento mientras Perséfone le reprochaba sobre el calor anti-higiénico que hacia.

-¿Sabes cuando suda uno acá abajo?, deberíamos de poner un ventilador… Pero NO el señor no quiere por que le da frío, ¡No puedo tomar mi coca caliente!, ¿sabes lo asqueroso que es eso?- daba vueltas y miraba a Hades esperando respuestas rápidamente.

-Terroncito ya te he dicho que eso no se puede y si no te gusta estar aquí por la verdad. _No tienes de otra- _dijo lo ultimo suavemente y sonriendo plenamente.

-¿Sabes?-Hades la miro alzando la ceja-Tus hermanos son mucho mejores que tu- y dicho esto se fue azotando la puerta. Hades se quedo petrificado en su asiento y no se percato que su suegra estaba con un Bol de cereal. Hasta que esta le metió una cuchara llena de cereal.-¿Pero que?, Mujer estas ¡LOCA!... como se te ocurre hacerme eso- Deméter lo miro fijamente y se fue corriendo.

_**En el cuarto de la pareja**_

El cuarto de Perséfone y Hades era _muy_ amplio. Aunque el decorado era un poco deprimente, si se le ponía empeño y amor se vería bastante bien. En la habitación se podían divisar 2 personas dando justo al ángulo de la cámara. Se podía ver la figura de Perséfone y un hombre que debía de ser uno de los muchos visitantes de esta… pero son solo rumores así que ustedes no saben nada. ¡_Nada!_. _Omg el locutor se esta volviendo loco._ Hey tu estabas siendo perseguida por un perro.

Bueno siguiendo con lo nuestro… Perséfone estaba charlando con el hombre misterioso.

-Hace mucho que no me visitabas-

- Es que me costo encontrar una perla, sabes ¿lo escasas que están ahora? Y más con la inflación.

-Lo bueno es que ya estas aquí… Apollo- dijo tomándolo del cuello para poder besarlo

_**Afuera de la habitación**_

-Noooo Maldito perro del infierno… No soy una chuleta-

-¡Gouf, Gouf, Gouf!- La chica estaba parada frente a la recamara de la pareja y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que meterse dentro. Donde Perséfone y Apollo se besaban apasionadamente.

-Santa Mierda… ¡Es Apollo!- la chica sonaba expectante y sorprendida ya que su amor platónico se besaba con la rehén del reprimido de Hades.

-¿Hallie?... Yo no es lo que piensas… no lo mostraras ¿cierto?-dijo nervioso

_Santo sea Zeus… EL se sabe mi nombre!, tengo que reaccionar. Vamos piensa en algo inteligente._

-Y-yo… We-se interrumpió sola-Digo Apollo… si es lo que pienso y lo siento pero las cámaras ya lo han filmado si no me crees pregúntale al narrador… además yo ¡POR QUE LA BESASTE!-menciono exasperadamente rápido y su ultimo grito hizo que Hades entrara por la puerta.

-¿Por que los gritos?- Hades llevaba una taza de café y la sorpresa hizo que se le cayera-Um Hades se te callo en café-

Hades la miro con furia, y después poso su mirada en Apollo y perséfone- Así que me engañas con este rubio, sin cerebro-

-No hables de engañar que ya perdí la cuenta de con cuantas humanas te has metido- contraataco la mujer.

-¡Pero eso muy distinto a meterte con un diosesillo de pacotilla!-le grito- Ya te quiero ver con el y aguantando a la loca de tu madre- Apollo y Hallie estaban mirando la escena con singular entusiasmo… lo más raro fue cuando Hallie saco una pizarra donde aparecía escrito: Hades 1 Perséfone 1.

-Bueno yo me voy-dijo Apollo- Adiós Hallie, nos vemos- la beso en la mejilla y piso su Perla. Hallie se quedo pasmada en su propio mundo que no vio venir al can que le dio un lengüetazo que la saco de la habitación. Y Hades y Perséfone se quedaron discutiendo de su vida marital.

Dos Horas después… ahora estaban reunidos el Can, Sid y Hallie enfrente del dormitorio donde se podían escuchar los gritos hasta que salieron cada uno por su lado.

-¿Quien Gano?- pregunto Hallie

-¡Mas te vale borrar eso o te condenare al tartaro!- dijo Hades trasformándose en su imagen verdadera.

-¡Santa Mierda!-

Todavía quedaba mucho por delante y ya era hora de comer. El ambiente se notaba bastante tenso… La mesa era rectangular.

-¿que hay de comer?...

* * *

**Finnnn de la primera parte muajajja.. no me quieren dejar un review... T_T o sino lucario los ira a molestar **


End file.
